


Autumn Sweater

by Talullah



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan who beats guys up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was not betaed!
> 
> Written for lady_elina who requested Veronica Mars or Brokeback Mountain.
> 
> Title from the song by Yo La Tengo which was playing in my head as I wrote this.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

Logan who beats guys up, burns pools, cheats on girlfriends, and likes sleazy sex with subcriminal bimbos. Logan who is sweet, overly protective, needy in ways that are endearing rather than a turn off. Logan who is standing in front of Veronica's door, holding the quaintest of thing - flowers, daisies.

Veronica bids him in. She is unsure, he is tentative. So much between them, behind them... but she wants to try something, anything, and he's there, his eyes asking for so much it's almost scary.

She stands on the tip of her toes and kisses him. It feels right.

  
_Finis_  
_September 2008_


End file.
